


想要满足你。(车)

by XUANSHADOW



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔, 水千丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XUANSHADOW/pseuds/XUANSHADOW





	想要满足你。(车)

*陈年旧车。

*没驾照，瞎开。

 

今天李程秀破天荒的请了假，说给邵群准备生日礼物。

知道老板娘不在公司，大家都提着一口气，生怕一不小心这个月的奖金就没了。没想到邵群居然心情还不错，规矩的等到下班才离开公司

邵群在办公室遐想了一整天：老婆会给自己准备什么?毕竟李程秀自己的生日都没舍得请假，上次还是因为茶杯生病不得不去看医生...

呸!自己为什么要和狗比?

进门就闻到饭菜的香味，李程秀从厨房探出头说:“先休息一下，饭马上好。”

邵群坐在沙发上，觉得今天家里有点儿静，茶杯和正正都不在!

李程秀把菜端到饭桌上，准备叫邵群吃饭，看到邵群已经走过来。

邵群环住李程秀的腰问:“老婆，正正和茶杯呢?”语气里分明有一丝窃喜。

“正正我送去大姐那了，茶杯拜托了小辉。”李程秀的耳根有些红， “今天，只有我和你。”

大概已经猜到的邵群听李程秀这样说出来，还是忍不住的兴奋，环着腰的手又紧了几分，低头轻声耳语道：“那今天我是不是可以为所欲为了?”说完还恶劣的咬了一下李程秀的耳垂。

怀里的人忍不住抖了一下，耳根更红了，脸上也泛起藏不住的红晕，轻轻的推开邵群说：“先吃饭”。

难得邵群安分的吃完饭，除了偶尔非要程秀喂他，没有太折腾李程秀。

暖饱思淫欲。吃了饭，还没等到程秀收拾完碗筷，邵群就打横把李程秀抱进卧室。打开卧室门的瞬间邵群有些惊到：满床的玫瑰花瓣。把屋子映得都透着些粉色的暖昧。

邵群低头看着怀里脸红的快溢出水的人：“老婆，你准备的?”

“小辉说，这样，比较有感觉。”李程秀最后的声音已经小到不行，脸也深深的往邵群怀里埋。

“是很有感觉”邵群哑着嗓子，感觉小腹已经热得发紧。

把人放到床上，摸着他的腰线，一颗颗抚过衬衫上的扣子，顺着衣摆伸进去，感受到温热的皮肤。

身下的人有些抖，不管做过多少次，李程秀都会忍不住的紧张。邵群手慢慢向上游走，捏住小巧的乳首。

“嗯...邵群...”突如其来的刺激，让李程秀抑制不住的叫出来。“老婆，情侣装也是Adi让你准备的?”

邵群进门就注意到，李程秀的衣服有点眼熟，低头发现和自己的是成套的。

想起早上起床时，李程秀特地拿出一套新衣服给他，当时并没有在意，平时李程秀也会给他买衣服，而且邵群出门的时候程秀穿的还是睡衣。

“不是...因为我们，从来没穿过。”李程秀现在一紧张说话还是会有点结巴，何况还是这种时候。抬眼看向邵群，见他没什么反应，语气有些低，“以为...你会喜欢。”

看着身下乖巧的人，邵群只觉得自己又硬了几分，继续摸着李程秀的身体，解开衬衫扣子，在干净的脖子上咬了一口：“喜欢，特别喜欢，只是别人都没看到。”

“我们自己知道，就好了。”李程秀小声应着，身体轻轻扭了一下。

邵群忍不住将手向李程秀身下探去，握住已经有些硬的性器。感到怀里的人有些僵硬，慢慢的撸动起来，帮李程秀放松。

没动几下，李程秀就轻轻地推开邵群。

邵群一愣，看着身下的人默默翻起来，坐到自己身上，心里莫名的有些激动。

还没等他说话，就看到李程秀鼓足了勇气开口道:“邵群....我来...”顿了顿又说，“会让你，很满意的。”说完李程秀只觉得脸上热的要烧起来。

李程秀看着已经快被扒光的自己，和依旧衣冠楚楚的邵群，和之前设想的好像不太一样...迟疑的不知道该从哪儿下手。这种事，向来是以邵群为主导的。

看着赤裸的李程秀不知所措的样子，邵群只觉得下面硬的发痛，恨不得马上把他压在床上，狠狠的肏。可李程秀难得这么主动，他要好好享受这次服务。

李程秀想着之前赵锦辛告诉自己的话，慢慢的解开邵群的衬衫，从嘴唇吻到脖颈，再到乳首，轻轻的舔弄。

上方传来邵群舒服的喘息，李程秀像是得到了鼓励，继续轻轻的咬着，两边都不放过。将手移到邵群的皮带处，解开，抚上被包裹住的欲望，已经硬的发烫。

邵群配合的让李程秀把自己剥得一丝不挂， 没有衣服做隔离，满是花瓣的床上有些硌，但飘散的香味更像是催情剂。

等不到李程秀继续动作，邵群忍不住抬了抬臀，指引着李程秀下一步怎么做。

李程秀很少为邵群口，他在这方面很迟钝，邵群也舍不得。但他知道邵群很喜欢他这样，每次他帮邵群舔的时候，邵群都会兴奋的不行。

低头将硕大的欲望含进去，尝试着用舌头扫过柱身，慢慢吞吐。

“嗯...程秀...再深点儿。°听到邵群满足的声音，李程秀不禁一次次的含的更深，总顶到喉咙深处，有些恶心，却还是努力吞吐着。

舌尖划过铃口，舔掉小孔渗出的略有咸味的液体，双手握住还露在外面的一小段，不时抚摸着下面的两个囊袋，努力让邵群可以更舒服。

邵群看着腿间卖力的人儿，心里的快感远远超过生理。

李程秀什么时候这么主动过，以前的房事邵群也都是小心翼翼的，生怕弄疼了他，多做几次都怕老婆生气，哪想到有一天会有这种待遇。

邵群一只手按住李程秀的头掌握着节奏，一只手抚过跪趴着的人的身体，握住硬挺的前端，轻轻揉捏，手指还总是好似不经意的划过穴口，撩拨一下就立刻离开。

李程秀敏感的身体哪受得住这般折腾，可嘴里含着邵群的性器，讲不出求饶的话，只能更卖力的吮吸。津液从嘴角溢出，说不出的勾人心弦，舌尖不停的在小孔上舔舐，希望能让邵群快点射出来。

感觉口里的东西又硬了一些，邵群的手也加快了速度，抽插的力度越来越强。最后邵群急忙要退出来，却感受到腿间的人还在卖力的含着，终于滚烫精液一股股的全部射进李程秀嘴里，打在喉壁上，唇齿间都带着邵群的味道。

邵群退出自己的欲望，看着李程秀嘴角溢出的液体，又硬了。

手指擦掉嘴角的白浊，又伸进嘴里搅动一番，挑逗着灵巧的舌头，刮过敏感的上颚，撩的李程秀发出唔唔的声音。

按捺不住的欲火让邵群有些心急，可还是小心的为李程秀进行扩张，手指借着刚才的精液温柔的在穴口按压，害怕一会弄疼他。

感觉李程秀的身体已经能接纳自己，邵群却停下不动了。

李程秀有些难受的看向邵群，却看到邵群坏笑着和自己对视，手掌揉捏着自己的臀瓣说：“老婆，你说了。今天，你来。”

李程秀羞的简直想把自己整个人蒙在被子里，却被邵群按着腰动不得。

心想平时急的不像样的邵群今天怎么这么忍得住。可又想，今天自己就是想要让邵群开心的，准备了这么久，不能现在停下来。

做好了心里建设，程秀直起身子，伸手去扶住身下的性器，对准自己的穴口，缓缓坐下去。即便是做好了扩张，李程秀还是觉得胀的有些痛，这个姿势进入的特别深，感觉邵群一下就顶到了自己的敏感点。

感觉着被温热肠壁包衷的性器，看到程秀蹙起眉，邵群生生忍住立刻抽插的欲望，等李程秀适应自己的尺寸。

李程秀知道邵群这样忍着有多难受，就自己动了起来，依靠邵群的腹肌支撑，缓缓挪动身子尝试着上下晃动。

邵群扶着程秀的腰帮他保持平衡，看着那紧致的后穴一下下吞入自己的性器，伸手抚上穴口，按压着外围的肉壁，感受着自己的欲望在程秀体内进出，时不时还带出软肉。

李程秀没过多久体力就支撑不住了，伏在邵群的身上，对身下人说:“邵群...帮...帮帮我...我没力气了”

正情动的邵群哪受得了这样邀请，抱住程秀的臀部，一个转身就把人压在身下，翻过身子让他背对自己，摆成跪趴的姿势。

“啊.邵群...慢点。”

“舒服吗？”邵群放缓进入的速度，捏住这李程秀的乳首，慢慢揉着，让李程秀适应自己的进出。

渐渐适应的李程秀扭头回应到“舒服...邵群...快点。”

受到邀请的邵群哪还忍得住，大力操弄起来，整根进出，每一下都顶到最深处。

“啊...邵群...太快了...不行...”

“慢...慢点...别...顶那里...”

感受着下身猛烈的抽插，李程秀不停的求饶。可眼角流出生理盐水和毫无说服力的呻吟只能让邵群一下下更深的撞进李程秀体内，想撞出更多爱人情动求饶的声音。

“老婆，今天这么主动，谁教你的? “就算结婚纪念日，李程秀也只是让邵群多做了一次，今天这么主动的迎合，一定是别人教的!

“是黎大哥...啊...邵群!”

本来只是想撩一下自己老婆，看他在自己身下羞怯的样子，可听到黎朔的名字，邵群一顿，狠狠的撞了一下李程秀的敏感点还留在里面碾了一周，把他的话又肏了回去，声音有点硬：“黎朔？你单独见他了？”

还没从刚才的刺激里缓过来，邵群又撞进去，程秀的眼角生生被逼出眼泪，看的邵群心里一颤，放轻了力度。

“没...还有锦辛。”李程秀好不容易缓过来，“我去找锦辛问...生日送什么，你会喜欢...问黎...啊!轻点...”

听不得自己老婆嘴里叫出黎朔的名字，又是一个深深的插入，还用力的捏了一下乳头。

李程秀知道邵群又在乱吃醋，断断续续的把话说完:“问黎大哥，他们生日，互相会做什么...”

李程秀放低了声音又说“因为...不知道怎么做...才能给你惊喜。”

坚持解释完的李程秀抬手想去安慰自己的性器，不停的操弄已经把李程秀折腾的不行，刚刚那几下彻底把他逼上了顶峰，却在快要触碰到的时候被邵群拦下。

抬眼看着邵群，语气里尽是委屈和隐忍: “邵群...我...想射...帮帮我...”

邵群伸手抚上李程秀的欲望，包裹住柱身，刮蹭着前端，下身也不停的抽动，侵略上内壁那一点凸起，手指却恶劣的堵住要喷薄的小孔。

“邵群...邵群...我想...求...求你。”

“老婆，还没说完呢，他们给你什么建议了。”邵群听到程秀的解释，心下开心，老婆对自己的生日这么上心，看来心结又小了一些。

“邵...邵群...先让我...射。 “李程秀哪还有理智回答邵群的问题，只想快点释放自己。下面已经硬的发痛。

可邵群摆明了今天要欺负李程秀，毕竟是千载难逢的机会。

“老婆，说啊，他们怎么教你的，让你今天这么诱人。”说着话也不停下欲望在后穴的进出，但减缓了速度，慢慢蹭着肉壁，“说出来，我就让你射。”

“锦辛说...把我自己...自己...送给你...就够了...。”

“嗯，然后呢？”

邵群平时对他都是百般温柔，哪有今天那么难缠。见身后的人还没有作罢的准备，只好继续说：“黎大哥...说...只要...给你做菜。”

“嗯...不要...邵群...”邵群又是一个深入，李程秀的声音已经带上颤抖的哭腔。

“就知道那个老小子说不出什么好话。”还是自己弟弟了解自己，“所以，老婆今天就两样都做了？”

“嗯...而且...锦辛说...他们会满足对方的...所有要求。”程秀最后的声音已经抖都不行，可邵群按在前端的手还是没有放下，感觉自己快要坏掉的程秀可怜巴巴的看着邵群。

“邵群...难受...我...想...”欲望忍得发痛，脊背微微弯由，想缓解一点，却让硬物进的更深。

“老婆，我们一起啊。”看到李程秀迎合又忍耐的样子，邵群只觉得自己快要疯了，加快速度抽送，把精液全部留在程秀身体了。李程秀全部射在邵群的手上，身体已经软的支撑不住，只能趴在床上。

看着床上的人儿虚弱的样子，腿间流出自己的白浊，想到老婆今天这么迎合就是想要自己开心。邵群就觉得兴奋不已，欲望又开始抬头。

程秀腰已经酸的不行，可感受着腿间的硬挺，知道邵群还想做。

邵群却不忍心再做下去。伏在李程秀的耳边温柔的说: “老婆，我帮你去清理一下好不好? “

李程秀知道平时因为正正和茶杯，难免忽略邵群。邵群也一直迁就着自己。

今天下定了决心要满足邵群，好好为他过生日。

翻身抬手环住邵群的脖子，止住他要抱起自己的动作，吻上邵群的嘴角：“邵群...不想再做一次么...？”

邵群觉得自己是不是听错了！？可怀中人的动作和水汪汪的眼睛立刻勾起邵群的兽欲。

趁着程秀环住自己的姿势，直接正面插进去。

“老婆，这次你叫我停，我也不会停了。”

“嗯...今天...随便你怎么样...都好。”

“老公，生日快乐。”

 

第二天。

李程秀也不知道邵群昨晚做了多少回，到最后自己已经没有意识了，只记得在浴室清理的时候，邵群还忍不住又来了一次。

床单已经换了新的，昨天那条已经被两个人的液体和玫瑰花汁折磨的不成样子...

想想昨天自己放荡的样子，李程秀羞得不行。感觉头顶有目光注视着自己，抬头看到邵群的双眸里又有了藏不住的火热。

“老婆，昨天好棒啊。”轻声的耳语让气流滑过耳垂，惹得耳根发烫，矜持和羞涩全部回来了，不知道该回应什么。

看着李程秀耳根渐渐红了，邵群又说：“老公特别喜欢，再来一次好不好？”

发现挺立的欲望又顶到双腿间，李程秀抖了抖: “今天...还要上班。还要去接正正。”

邵群抚上还没消肿的穴口，从身后拿起两套衣服，“那今天我们穿这个去上班。”

是昨天的情侣装，好像还留着玫瑰花的香味。 


End file.
